


Zero

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your name, fairy boy?" the ranch girl asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Zero - The Yeah Yeah Yeahs

"What's your name, fairy boy?" the ranch girl asks. He answers, tells her it's Link but really, _he doesn't know._  
  
No one's asked him that before.  
  
A shadow begins to fester in his heart and he thinks, panicked, _What is my name?_  
  
There's a phantom in his head, shocking and dark and sinister. It hisses, sing-songs playfully, _You're a zero_.  
  
He doesn't know.


End file.
